


Falling.

by XAsMILFS



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, High School, M/M, SK8, Skateboarding, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XAsMILFS/pseuds/XAsMILFS
Summary: Sakurayashiki Kaoru had always avoided emotions, he found them unlogical, and no matter what 'formula' he tried to use to solve them, they always remained unanswered.One day, Kaoru tries to pursue his 'unrequited love', only to understand the true definition of love.
Relationships: Matcha Blossom (SK8 the Infinity), Nanjo Kojiro | Joe & Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom/Nanjo Kojiro | Joe
Kudos: 27





	1. Tranquillity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first time putting my writing on AO3, so I am very sorry if some formatting is wrong/weird!
> 
> This story is completely based on the knowledge from ep 1 - ep 9 (and a little bit of imagination), meaning the plot most likely won't match up with anime.
> 
> This also takes place in Cherry and Joe's high school years meaning Reki/Langa/Miya/Shadow will not be present. There will also be some mentions/scenes with Adam, but I promise you this is a MatchaBlossom/Jerry fanfic (Adam deserves to rot in hell <3)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please leave some tips in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> \- Xiao An.

The school felt feverish due to Okinawa’s humid summers.

Class 2-1’s teacher apathetically spoke about math, it seemed that he didn’t care that every student was half asleep while trying to listen to him, all he cared about was getting paid.

Sakurayashiki Kaoru was one of the half-dead students in the class not paying attention to the formulas written on the blackboard. He propped his right hand on the desk, staring at the ticking clock waiting for it to hit 3:30 pm.

He honestly did enjoy math, math was logical and for Kaoru, he preferred logic over emotion. Emotions were complex to Kaoru, no matter what ‘formula’ he tried to use to understand, the answer was never solved.

However, today, he let the glum, hot air swallow him.

It was 3:00 pm as Kaoru closed his eyes, only to open them up after hearing a loud knock on his desk. His eyes fluttered open, he felt groggy from the nap, he looked at the fist on his desk trying to make out the muddy pictured hand.

“Kaoru, it’s 4”, a familiar voice said, filled with annoyance from Kaoru’s unusual laziness. “K...Kojiro?” Kaoru attempted to mutter out, the wind started to cool the class, but he still felt disoriented and in a state of near vomiting. “Yes Kaoru, it’s me Kojiro”, Kojiro replied back, softer this time realizing Kaoru’s dreadful condition. He grabbed a chair to sit face to face with Kaoru resting his workbooks against the desk’s leg.

Kaoru put his head down on the desk and quietly asked Kojiro to let him sleep more before closing his eyes again and dozing off with a smile. Kojiro huffed as he brushed his fingers through Kaoru’s cherry blossom-coloured hair. Out of habit, Kojiro started braiding the silk-like hair, simultaneously taking in the view of the sun’s golden light that spilled against Kaoru’s delicate face.

Kojiro was one of the few people Kaoru trusted his feelings and life with. Most people never understood how they were friends, as they fought every second they seemed to have, but deep down both knew they loved each other. People who never understood their relationship were the same people who never saw these types of moments of tranquillity the two had with each other.

The two met each other in elementary school, they sat next to each other and naturally they started talking. Sooner than later, they found themselves buying their first skateboards together, and Kaoru scolding Kojiro at the hospital due to an injury caused by a stupid skate trick. Kojiro was also there to hold Kaoru’s hand when he got his first two piercings.

The two also had their lows. Such as when a girl confessed to both of them at the same time, which caused them to create a small competition over which one of them could get more confessions. They did hate the amount of attention they were getting from the women (especially Kaoru), but it was the mutual feeling of rivalry between them that fed their new excitement.

He had also acknowledged that these situations possessed some type of feeling, but he could never define it. All he knew was that he enjoyed it.

Kaoru remembered little about that soul-sucking day, but he remembered Kojiro's soft voice as he hummed “Yuki No Hana” just before he fell asleep again.

That was the day, Sakurayashiki Kaoru unknowingly learned what falling in love meant.


	2. S.K.A.T.E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first time putting my writing on AO3, so I am very sorry if some formatting is wrong/weird!
> 
> This story is completely based on the knowledge from ep 1 - ep 9 (and a little bit of imagination), meaning the plot most likely won't match up with anime.
> 
> This also takes place in Cherry and Joe's high school years meaning Reki/Langa/Miya/Shadow will not be present. There will also be some mentions/scenes with Adam, but I promise you this is a MatchaBlossom/Jerry fanfic (Adam deserves to rot in hell <3)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please leave some tips in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> \- Xiao An.

Nanjo Kojiro growled after falling off his board, he took a piece of white chalk and wrote the letter T onto the cold pavement. Two other boys hollered at him, while Kaoru stood tall with his hands on his hips, mocking Kojiro’s ‘winner’ pose. 

The two of them were tied, with only the letter E left in the game of S.K.A.T.E., the two continuously managed to pull off different tricks. 

Kaoru’s skating style was much more calculated, his tricks were precise, and using just the right timing, anyone could do them. Kojiro’s tricks were unpredictable, they used lots of force and muscle, but Kaoru was able to effortlessly do them. 

Suddenly, the two other boys that were there observing their game of skate gasped in awe as Kojiro did a Ghetto Bird. 

The Ghetto Bird or the Nollie Hardflip Late 180, was one of the hardest skate tricks, the skater must have precise timing and excellent balance to achieve the trick. While it did seem like a trick in Kaoru’s expertise, the timing was too hard to analyze on the first try.

Kaoru attempted the Nollie Hardflip, but instead, he tripped and started to fall. He sighed as he admitted his defeat against the freezing, hard pavement floor, as he closed his eyes prepared to feel the sharp pain on his forehead. Kojiro caught Kaoru, wrapping his right arm around Kaoru’s lean waist, pulling him into a hug as he watched the skateboard Swifty slide away. 

Kaoru opened his eyes, he expected to face a horrible amount of pain, instead, he was embraced by Kojiro’s warm body. 

“I could’ve taken that fall perfectly fine! I didn’t need your help! You...Nuisance!” Kaoru said as he pushed Kojiro away, turning his head away from Kojiro to hide his burning red face. Secretly, Kaoru loved the feeling of Kojiro’s comfort, but he also felt embarrassed as there was an audience. 

“I’m just trying to be a good friend!” Kojiro yapped back, Kaoru scoffed as he threw a line of profanities. The two bickered back and forth as they went to grab Kaoru’s board. 

The abandoned warehouse was cold from the night winds, adding to the metal frame made the temperature frostbiting. The location was also large, and noise hardly ever echoed, meaning there could've been a psycho murderer hiding in the shadows and they wouldn’t know. 

As the two went to retrieve Kaoru’s board, they heard the sound of wood boards slapping the ground, and instantly they knew there was another skater or skaters there. The two debated if they should check it out, Kaoru taking the defence of wanting to go see who was there, while Kojiro thought it was a dumb idea. Ultimately, Kojiro gave in and followed the sound with Kaoru. 

The noise came from a group of teens around the same age as Kojiro and Kaoru skating. With a speaker on a wood ledge playing punk hip hop like the Beastie Boys, MCR, Nirvana, and Fall Out Boys, mixed with the vibrant cheers of teens dancing, singing and most importantly skating. The atmosphere was lively, Kojiro was heavily influenced by it, as he immediately dropped down his board and skated towards the crowd. Kaoru sighed as he followed him and headed towards the group of teens. 

The two of them blended with the crowd seamlessly, Kojiro showed off all the different tricks and styles of skating, while Kaoru analyzed the group around them. Kaoru's eyes focused on one person, in particular, a tall male teen who always wore a hood, his blue hair hid his face. His ill-lit demeanour dragged people in, his skating kept them staying. It was outside the box, he pushed the boundaries as no one has seen before. 

Kaoru watched with astonishment, he’s never seen anyone so passionate about skateboarding. He stood there with dazed eyes, he knew, Kaoru knew, he wanted to skate beside him.

The hidden male also seemed to notice Kaoru, he popped up his board and caught it mid-air stunning the people there. Everyone’s eyes landed on either Kaoru or the male, Kojiro also stopped what he was doing, targeting his worried eyes to Kaoru. He walked slowly to the side of Kaoru mentally preparing for the worst. 

The moon spilled directly on the hidden figure’s face, adding enough white light to only see his grin. His lips parted slightly prepared to say something before the sound of police cut him off. 

Everyone rushed to grab their boards and belongings, the unrhythmic sounds of wood boards dropping onto the ground rapidly filled the building. Some got caught by the police, while others managed to run away.

The blue-haired hooded boy mouthed  _ follow me _ to Kaoru and Kojiro before skating off, looking back now and then making sure the two were right behind him. 

Kaoru and Kojiro caught up swiftly. Right behind them were two police cars chasing them, Kaoru focused on shifting his weight properly, nailing each turn perfectly. His face had a big grin, his favourite moments where the cold wind brushed through his hair, he felt reassured to know beside him there was Kojiro. The best feeling that surpassed it all was he didn’t have to look back.

The three teens hid under a bridge, their breath becoming heavy from the police chase. After a second of silence, they broke out into laughter. “You guys are cool,” the blue-haired guy managed to say between his breaths. Kojiro chuckled and decided to introduce himself, “my name is Nanjo Kojiro, this is Sakurayashiki Kaoru. Just call us Kojiro and Kaoru,” he pointed to the almost passed out Kaoru. 

“Nice to meet you Kaoru and Kojiro...You can call me...Adam.” Adam replied warmly.

Kaoru thought to himself, smiling “Adam.”


	3. Undescribable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my first time putting my writing on AO3, so I am very sorry if some formatting is wrong/weird!
> 
> This story is completely based on the knowledge from ep 1 - ep 9 (and a little bit of imagination), meaning the plot most likely won't match up with anime.
> 
> This also takes place in Cherry and Joe's high school years meaning Reki/Langa/Miya/Shadow will not be present. There will also be some mentions/scenes with Adam, but I promise you this is a MatchaBlossom/Jerry fanfic (Adam deserves to rot in hell <3)!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and please leave some tips in the comments if you'd like.
> 
> \- Xiao An.

**Chat: Kojiro, Adam, and Kaoru**

**Kojiro** ( 23/06/2014 at 17:56 )  
[meeting @ the mcdonalds tn??]

 **Adam** ( 23/06/2014 at 17:58 )  
[yep]

 **Kaoru** ( 23/06/2014 at 17:59 )  
[sure.]

Kaoru turned off his phone, he placed it on his work table before returning back to his code.

It’s been two weeks since Kaoru met Adam. Every night the three of them, Adam, Kojiro, and Kaoru skated together. They would also chat about everything and anything, even though Kojiro and Kaoru had never seen Adam’s full face, there was still this indescribable connection between the three of them. 

Kaoru suddenly remembered a conversation he had with Kojiro a few days before, during lunch on the school’s roof. Kaoru was snacking on a couple of onigiris while trying to find the problem in his code (it was because he was missing a semicolon) and Kojiro was replacing his current skate setup with a new one. 

“What do you think of Adam? Also, pass the tool”, Kojiro asked while aligning a skate truck to the board. Kaoru thought about it while handing Kojiro the skate tool, resting his empty hand on the keyboard. What did he think of Adam? Was Kojiro asking about what he thought about Adam’s skating, or Adam himself?

“I think Adam is...Cool?” Kaoru replied unsurely, he wasn’t necessarily lying when he said that, but he felt like he was. Kaoru found Adam more than cool. When he saw Adam, his joy bloomed like a cherry blossom during springtime, but Kaoru knew eventually the petals of joy would fall, slowly disappearing into the ground.

“Kaoru? Kaoru? KAORU! YOU IDIOT!” Kojiro smacked him on the head playfully, Kaoru snapped back to reality from his deep thought. “WHAT? STOP IT YOU SAD GORILLA!” Kaoru fought back, the two of them went back and forth insulting each other.

Kaoru suddenly woke up, he accidentally fell asleep while doing his code. He looked at the time, there were 30 minutes left before meeting Kojiro and Adam. He dedicated the remaining time to clean up and get ready for the remainder of the time he had left. 

As he cleaned his desk, brushing the crumpled paper balls into the trash can, and rearranging his calligraphy pens, he thought about Kojiro, unintentionally. He giggled lightly remembering the careless acts of Kojiro, like when Kojiro fell face-first into the fountain trying to impress a girl on his skateboard. 

When Kaoru thought about Kojiro it felt like spring every single day, even during winters his petals of contentment never fell, only seeming to get larger each time. Whether he had a horrible argument with Kojiro, his petals continued to grow. 

“Over here Kaoru!” Kojiro waved over to Kaoru, he was sitting beside a window near the opening of the restaurant. On their table were a couple of hamburgers combos, Kaoru smiled as soon as he realized Kojiro bought his favourite. 

“Where’s Adam?” Kaoru asked before sinking his teeth into his hamburger. “You didn’t see the message? He said he was going to be a couple of minutes late,” Kojiro replied, using it as a distraction so he could steal one of the fries from Kaoru. Kaoru turned on his phone again, realizing Adam did send a message. 

**Chat: Kojiro, Adam, and Kaoru**

**Adam** ( 23/06/2014 at 17:23 )  
[I am going to be late by a couple of minutes.]

 **Kojiro** ( 23/06/2014 at 17:24 )  
[👌]

“Speaking about Adam...You know, he changed you a lot,” Kojiro started the conversation to Kaoru,“ he made you a lot more bold, you used to be so particular about everything...But now you can do the Ghetto Bird and so many more things without caring about every angle, every second…” Kojiro leant back on his chair and chuckled, “I like it...it’s cool,” he finished while looking out the window. 

Kaoru stopped chewing, he looked at Kojiro trying to process what he meant. Has he become a brasher? Time went by quickly as he started to think about what Kojiro meant, before he realized, Adam arrived.

“Sorry I was late...I was...busy,” Adam said before sitting down beside Kaoru. Kaoru shuffled slightly to the right making more room between the two. “It’s alright,” Kaoru managed to reply, the air felt frozen for a second. The tension was high, he felt like Adam knew what was happening in his brain, luckily for Kojiro’s social intelligence he broke it easily. “Adam what are you doing? C’mon, eat the burger!” The three boys laughed, as Adam quickly reached for his burger.

The rest of the night went breezy, it was the same as every other day. They went to the warehouse skating and laughing, eventually leading them to run away from the police. Sometimes they just cruised around, exploring Okinawa during the night, seeing what changed. 

Today, the three of them went back to the bridge where they first met. The ambience was relaxing, as the light breeze cooled them down, and the moon gave a beautiful glow.

Kaoru fell deep into the trance of skating combined with the beautiful night sky, it was magical. He took in a final view, before realizing his back foot slipped. Everything happened quickly, next thing he knew he was wrapped snugly in Adam’s arms. Kaoru looked up, Adam’s hood’s shadow hid his face, Kaoru could only make out Adam’s red eyes. 

Something about being in Adam’s arms stirred Kaoru’s emotions. He couldn’t make it out, but it felt like he just saw a supernova in person. Fireworks appeared in his life, something he never wanted to get rid of. 

“Adam...your hood,” Kaoru said as Adam pulled down his hood. The silver light of the moon glimmered onto Adam’s face. “You guys are different...my real name is Shindo Ainosuke, you can call me Ainosuke, no need to use honorifics.” Ainosuke’s modulated voice said with a small grin. 

Kaoru made a sudden realization, this feeling of fireworks was it _love_? Did he love Ainosuke? 

“Nice to meet you Ainosuke!” Kojiro joked as if it was their first time meeting Ainosuke. “It’s late, Kaoru’s place is the closest, we’re staying over there tonight!” Kaoru rolled his eyes before he felt Ainosuke’s arm flung around his and Kojiro’s necks, pulling them into a side hug.

The three teen boys laughed in joy as if it was their last days on planet earth.


End file.
